Cornucopia of Blood
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Josh insisted Mick join them for Thanksgiving. But it's not what any of them had expected.


**Cornucopia of Blood**

The store was loud as he walked in. He grabbed a basket and headed down the aisles. He wasn't sure why he was here. After all, vampires don't eat. But he was here anyways. Maybe it was the time of year that drew him out. He had loved Thanksgiving growing up. So here he was grabbing gravy, a couple of potatoes and packaged stuffing and throwing them into his basket. He headed for the meat and poultry section and was about to grab a small turkey when his hand gazed someone else's.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. The voice made Mick look up. He found himself staring into the captivating eyes of none other than Beth Turner.

"Go ahead," he said. She picked it up and put it in her cart.

"What are you doing here?' she asked, eying the contents of his basket. He looked to the ground and tried to suppress a laugh. He failed.

"I don't really know. There's just something about Thanksgiving…" he trailed off just as another familiar figure came into view.

"Hey Mick," Josh greeted, tossing some squash and sweet potatoes into their cart.

"Hi," Mick replied. He shifted uneasily on his feet.

"So…have any plans for the holidays?" Josh probed.

"No...not really," Mick answered.

"A little candlelit dinner?" he said with a wink, pointing to the basket.

"This? Oh…uh no…my friend…is sick so I'm doing his shopping for him," Mick lied.

"He loves his potatoes and gravy," he added.

"Well…if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to join us," Josh offered. Mick remembered the last time Josh had offered for him to join them. He and Beth had ended up kissing.

"That's nice but…I don't want to impose," he replied.

"You're not imposing. Please. I insist," he pressed.

"Josh…he said no," Beth hissed.

"If you really want me to come, I'll come," Mick said. Beth stared at him in shock.

"Great so we'll see you at Beth's place on Thursday," Josh said and steered the cart away. Beth followed after him. Mick let out a breath and picked up another turkey before heading to the front of the store.

When he got back to his apartment, Mick walked in to find Josef sitting in a chair. Mick set the bags on the counter and leaned on the edge.

"Maybe you should just move in," he joked.

"No…thanks," Josef replied. He looked over at the bags.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself, every year," he sighed, watching Mick unpack the items.

"I mean…it's just going to sit around for a few days and then you throw it out," he continued.

"Thanks, Josef. I get it," Mick said, waving a potato at him.

"So what will you be doing this holiday?" the older vampire inquired.

"Josh invited me over," Mick answered.

"Josh….who is-" Josef started ask but Mick cut him off.

"Beth's boyfriend…the DA," he replied.

"You said no I hope," Josef said. When Mick didn't say anything, Josef let out a groan.

"Why would you say yes?" he asked sharply.

"He didn't really give me a choice," Mick mumbled.

"Well don't come crawling to me when you're writhing in pain," Josef grumbled, standing up.

"Thanks for the support, Josef. Really appreciate that," Mick called as the door slammed shut.

Thursday finally arrived and Mick found himself standing outside Beth's apartment. He looked around and hesitated before knocking. He heard footsteps on the inside and the door was pulled open by Beth.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said and slipped out the door.

"Not going to let me in?" he asked.

"I don't get why you said you'd come. You can't eat food or was I the only one that remembered," she hissed.

"I didn't want him to get suspicious, alright," he said quietly. Just then the door opened again and Josh stuck his head out.

"I thought I heard someone knock. Come on in," he said, pulling the door open farther. Beth gave Josh a tightlipped smile and walked back in, Mick hot on her heels.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"No I think we're about set," Josh replied as he grabbed the turkey and set it on the table. Mick inhaled slowly. It all smelled so good. But he couldn't have any of it. Even as he took in the scent of the freshly cooked turkey and whipped potatoes, he couldn't remember how it tasted. Shortly they all sat down at the table. Josh prayed quickly before they dug in.

"So how are things with you?" Josh asked.

"Great…yeah…really good," Mick rambled.

"How about you? Criminals keeping you busy?" he questioned. Josh gave a small laugh.

"Yeah…they're keeping me employed," Josh answered. Both of them looked over at Beth, expecting some input into the conversation.

"The buzz is good," she said around a mouthful of stuffing.

They fell into silence for a while. Mick pushed the food around on his plate, trying to make it look like he was eating it but he couldn't fool Josh.

"Everything ok with the food?" he asked. Mick was pulled from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"The food is everything ok," Josh repeated.

"Oh yeah…its just…you see…I'm a vegetarian," Mick lied, hoping it would be believable.

"Oh," Josh said and stood up. He disappeared into the kitchen. Beth turned to him, her eyes wide.

"A vegetarian?" she hissed at him.

"What was I supposed to say? Oh sorry I'm undead and I can't eat?" Mick whispered back.

Beth just shook her head and got up. She walked into the kitchen to find Josh staring at the turkey carcass. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"You should have told me he was a vegetarian," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I didn't know," Beth answered. It wasn't a lie…or was it? Mick wasn't really a vegetarian so her not knowing he was going to say that wasn't a lie.

Mick sat in the dining room and stared at the food. The thought crossed his mind that he could eat a little bit, just have a taste. But he didn't want to prove Josef right. He finally stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'm just going to go," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the door.

"No…stay," Beth said a little too quickly.

"No…it's fine. Have a nice night," Mick said and headed for the door. Beth rushed after him and caught him just as he was pulling the door shut.

"Mick," she called. He slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night," he apologized.

"You didn't," she said, taking his hand in hers. They looked at each other for a minute.

"I should go," he whispered and after brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes he walked down the hall. Beth started to follow but he disappeared too quickly. With a sigh she leaned against the door, trying not to cry.


End file.
